Technical Support for Surveillance, Epidemiology, and End Results (SEER)-Medicare Health Outcomes Survey (MHOS) Data Set 1) for technical support to internal and external investigators using SEER-MHOS data;and 2) to conduct dissemination activities designed to make the SEER-MHOS data more useful for all users. The services described in this agreement refer to data that are presently available. The SEER-MHOS linked data base is a newly established population-based resource for conducting cancer-related quality of life research. A special issue, highlighting this resource, was published in the summer 2008 issue of Heath Care Financing Review. Because of the publication, the NCI and CMS anticipate that the number of requests to utilize this data resource will increase. This agreement will support further improvement and utilization of the SEER-MHOS linked database. NCI or its contractor will: 1. Create and support linked MHOS data file, which includes but is not limited to: updating linkage at regularly scheduled intervals, providing summary statistics, evaluating the quality of the merged file, maintaining programs and documentation on linkage process in situations where replication might be required; 2. Prepare and produce analytical files [ e.g., Limited Data Set (LDS)] for specific projects, including mock files for training purposes, for internal and external researchers; 3. Provide supporting documentation for the analytical files referenced above (data users guide, data dictionary, and other documentation explaining the data files); 4. Respond to request from researchers regarding questions about file construction , data content, or use of SEER data; 5. Conform to all privacy and confidentiality regulations regarding the data, as required of CMS and NCI. 6. Conform with all of CMS's data release policies and procedures and has executed a Data Use Agreement (DUA #14224) to that effect, which is hereby incorporated into, and is part of, this agreement. CMS or its contractor will: 1. Provide access to necessary CMS data files for the proposed research studies, and technical assistance on the use of the files for approved research purposes; 2. Provide NCI, or one of its contractors, HOS data files; 3. In consultation with NCI, develop, design and create a comprehensive website for data users to gain access to background information, current activities, research reports and information for accessing and using the SEER-MHOS data files and supporting documentation; 4. Keep a current understanding of and comply with applicable web policies and standards. Web content must be submitted to NCI for approval prior to making public; 5. In consultation with NCI or its contractor, present SEER-MHOS activities at professional conferences and other venues as appropriate, which demonstrate the usefulness of the SEER-MHOS data set and encourage researchers to explore and use the data set; 6. In consultation with NCI or its contractor, provide technical program support on an ad hoc basis to end-users of SEER-MHOS data and other related products; 7. In consultation with NCI, develop data release standards and guidance that meet both CMS and NCI requirements for the use of limited data sets; 8. Review all research proposals to ensure research feasibility and compliance with confidentiality policies. For research proposals in compliance with confidentiality policies, in consultation with NCI, review data applications (including but not limited to Data Use Agreements, and draft manuscripts) to ensure compliance with data confidentiality policies; 9. Agree to abide by the terms of the licenses/agreements for cancer registry data that NCI has procured which will be matched with the MHOS data set and then de-identified for subsequent research investigation by NCI.